


Lavender Rain

by Crowillow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, i'll add other tags later, kisame is absolutely a kickass person, sakura is the last one standing, sakura mother is from Kiri, sasuke is an asshole and you can't tell me different, shisui's a troublemaker, uchihas redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowillow/pseuds/Crowillow
Summary: "Everything she was afraid of happening, happened."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 181





	1. Prologue-When All Hope is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers, No plagiarism is going on here! I actually originally wrote Unravel the Hourglass until at least chapter 8 and created the cover of the story when I went by the username Kumoriko. I didn't want to write it anymore as I did not like how I ended up making Sakura OP and everyone else OOC. This was way back when I first started to write fanfiction in 2013-2016 years, I went by the usernames Kumoriko, Hinotoriko, and AnkaaSage then. Neko asked me if she could finish the story, and I agreed with the agreement that she would credit me for the cover, and the chapters I did write. She has yet to do it and I don't know why. I have proof if you need it? It'll take a bit to upload all the hand written notes for this story but i can do it. I also have at least three people who can confirm this is my story as I've talked to them with about the deep and complex plot I have for this story. Neko is still more than welcome to continue the story if she likes. :)

_**"Everything she was afraid of happening, happened."** _

The skies, the color of a radiant royal blue, stretched across the endless prism of life known now as an uncontainable void of anguish darkness. Sands once of grainy silk turned to brittle stone, the stones of a cool gradient known to float sunk, and the cooling mist that kissed the skin as a lover burned itself into acid.

Animals of both realms, diminishing while they run rampant to allow their clan to survive in the new world order. Humans, those which were left; scarcely remember a time when they once thrived in prosperity.

The dried soil cracked beneath the hurried feet of three warriors, two men, and one woman as they rushed towards the safety of the cave. The first man in his early to mid-thirties was handsome once, but half his face was scarred from acid rain. Silver hair hung limply to his shoulders and if you looked closer you would notice his left arm was partially missing. "Pakkun's gone." The silver-haired man choked out to his companions.

"Sakura, you sure he cannot locate us here?" The youngest of the three warriors questioned his dark onyx eyes like the ink he weaved, peered up to the sky where a white drawn bird flew by and then proceeded to explode.

The coral haired woman heaved a sigh as her haunted green eyes assessed the area before putting up the final barrier to keep the evil out. "I'm certain he won't find us here, Sai. I even had Hatake-san set up the last of the barrier seals Naruto gave me." She confided as she watched the blood slowly drain out of the last Nara deer. In the depths of her mourning heart, she hopes Shikamaru will forgive her.

The wounded eldest gave a grim smile as he slapped Sai playfully on his shoulder. "Mou, we'll be fine." He uttered turning his worn eyes at Sakura; who was finishing drawing the seals into the stone floor. "Sakura-chan, are you sure don't want any help?"

Sakura turned and gave the man an annoyed glare, "Still doubting me, sensei?" she mocked out bitterly before turning back to the sacrifice in front of her as she ignored the flinch from the man.

Sai blinked as he stared at Sakura's back, "I don't believe Ugly is ever going to forgive you, Kakashi-senpai." Sai stated with his usual bluntness due to his Root training.

Kakashi rubbed at his bare face, "I don't blame her." he admitted shamefully.

Sai shrugged, not caring for Kakashi-senpai's screw-ups. "Sakura, are you sure you have enough for this or will you need some of mine?" He inquired softly from his only friend. Sai, unlike others, minus Tsunade, had faith in Sakura's abilities and plans.

Sakura gave a shake of denial as she stood firm before the complex star seal. "I will be fine," she stated coolly before taking the broad butcher knife and sliced deeply across both her hands. Kakashi and Sai flinched in behind her as her blood pooled quickly from her hands, Edo Tensei!" she bellowed, slamming her hands into the seal.

Sakura's blood dribbled slowly into the seal as it glowed greedily, eating her blood mixed with the animal's sacrifices. The wind had picked up for a moment before it lapsed, and from the pool of crimson blood came the undead bodies of Uchiha, Obito, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, and Nara Shikamaru. "It worked!" Kakashi awed out with relief.

Sakura turned with a glare of ferocity Kakashi had never encountered, as her coral hair rose up behind her, "OF COURSE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK, BAKA!" she thundered, offended by Kakashi's lacking faith in her. Sakura in her fury threw a kunai and watched with disgust as it missed its target.

"Oh, not this again." Tobirama sighed out with aggravation as his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance and dislike. It was humiliating for the second Hokage to have his own Jutsu used against him. "I'm starting to wish the thoughts of reviving the dead never crossed my mind."

Hashirama gave his younger brother a look of utter apathy, "I told you it was going to be a terrible idea."

"Shut it!" Tobirama hissed at his brother, causing Hashirama to sink to the floor in an exaggerated fashion much like he did when alive. Mito in her mild confusion began to pat him on the back for comfort.

"May I inquire why we have been brought back?" A healthy and content Itachi questioned. Everyone alive and dead turned to Sakura as she was finishing healing herself up for answers.

"Where is Naruto?" Obito blurted, causing Kushina and Minato to glance wildly around for their son. "Did you manage to seal away that creepy moon lady?"

Sakura looked grim as her heart gave a sharp twitch at the loss of her closest friend and teammate. "We managed to seal Kaguya and Zetsu away, but Sasuke." she trailed off her fist clenching as she gazed at Itachi and Naruto's parents.

"What happened?" Kushina softly spoke grasping at her chest as she realized her son was dead and the life of the planet was slowly declining.

"Sasuke was still so angry at what happened to Itachi, that he took control of the tailed beasts and began to wage war to control the world." Sakura heaved a sigh with the grime and crusted blood that clung to her body. "We have been fighting for five years now; then six months ago we lost, Naruto", her voice cracked at the revelation. "Sasuke's control of the tailed beasts has thrown everything out of balance and the world we recalled, that you knew, is coming to an end."

Itachi hung his head in shame as his father placed a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort, "This is my fault." He softly admitted shame thick in his voice as he heard the heavy sobs coming from his godmother.

"Itachi!" Sakura sharply chided the former Uchiha prodigy. "What Sasuke has done and become is not your fault. You do not control his actions, he does." she insisted with a calm smile on her ashen covered face.

"This is all on my clan and myself." Fugaku lamented softly. "If we hadn't decided to use violence and go against the village we helped build, we would not be standing here today."

"We don't blame the Uchiha clan," Kakashi reassured the former clan head. "The Uchiha clan was treated unfairly and the dissent that Danzo helped sow against you did not help."

"The point is why are we here?" commanded Mito as she crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed glare on her face with the fact the Uchiha clan had the guts to try and secure the village in a foolish way.

Tobirama nodded his head in agreement with his sister-in-law, "Mito is correct, why have you called us back from our resting place?" I noticed our chakra's weaker, however, we have more movement than before."

Sakura displayed nervousness and determination as she held the encouraging stare from Sai close to her heart. "I altered your jutsu, Nidaime-sama. I bent the seal in a way where we only need to sacrifice animals instead of human beings. The reason we have disturbed your rest is in hopes we can gain your help. I wanted Mito-sama, Kushina-sama, and Yondaime-sama to help me finish Naruto's time-traveling seal." Sakura stammered softly to the two redheads and former Hokage.

"Obito, Itachi, Fugaku, and others, we want you to also train and give us the information we need to change the future." Kakashi declared abruptly.

Sakura gave a desperate Saikeirei her knees digging deep in the ground, "Please, this seal is our only hope to correct the many wrongs that were done and to hopefully prevent the Fourth Shinobi War." she urged frantically.

Hashirama held his hand up stopping Sakura mid-rant, " Sakura-chan," he reassured softly with a smile. "We'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes open and a three-year-old is no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the long wait. Life, ya know?

Discombobulated.

That's how she feels when her green eyes flutter open, and she takes in the achingly familiar room of childhood. It's hard for her to ease the tension her muscles involuntarily found pressing, because at this current moment Sakura was a little girl who wasn't perceived as a threat. "It worked." she breathes out as her petite hands void of scars or callouses twist the sheets in relief.

The pastel pink walls covered in childish drawings and pictures of a happy home causes Sakura to bite down on her tongue, so she doesn't sob. The traveling seal had work and a huge portion of her soul was overjoyed about the results but the relatively dark side of her soul wasn't.

Sakura was truly and fully alone with the weight of many on her now tiny shoulders. "Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade-sensei, Lee, Hinata, Tenten." The coral haired girl sobs the names of the dearly departed.

_The candlelight casts long shadows in the already darker than night. "Sakura," the smoky voice of Shikamaru, pulls the green-eyed beauty out of depressing thoughts._

_"Shikamaru?" she mused tiredly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Is something the matter? Are you hurt?" she quickly leaned up and started to examine the former heir._

_Shikamaru merely stared at Sakura with a raise brow, "Sakura, I'm dead." he stressed out dryly._

_Sakura was both embarrassed and mortified as tears gathered in her jade colored eyes. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry." she babbled as a sob left her mouth unwillingly. "I forgot."_

_Shikamaru gave out an unnecessary sigh as he pulled the war torn women into his stiff and frigid arms. "Silly, girl." he mumbled softly as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead._

_"It hurts, Shikamaru." she gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "It hurts so much."_

_"Shh, Shh," he soothed as he held her just a little bit tighter and allowed his slender fingers to dance through her hair. "I know, Sakura, I know." he hummed a Nara song underneath his breath as he allowed Sakura's sobs to even out. "Sakura, you don't have to do this, you know." he spoke softly to one of his dearest friends._

_Sakura pulled back and her eyes blurred from tears stared intently into smoky-brown. "If I don't, who will?" was her mournful response_.

"If I don't who will?" she repeats as she leans forward in her bed and clutches one of her pillows to her chest. "I," Sakura bites the tip of her pillow to muffle her soul-baring sob, "I'm alone and scared.", the time-traveling kunoichi bit into her pillow even harder to try and hide the agonizing pain and loss that swam in her heart. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Sakura?" there is a pause as her name is called with concern. "Sakura, Honey, are you okay?" the sweet voice of Haruno Mebuki inquires as she pushes the door open and Haruno Kizashi is the first to enter to greet his sobbing child.

Sakura stared with wide eyes at her acutely _alive_ parents who were staring at her with concern. How long had it been since Sakura had the chance to appreciate her parents once more? The jade-eyed girl was at a point in her life where she barely remembered how her mother's face looked when she was thrust back into the past.

Sakura burst into tears.

Pure gut-wrenching sobs left her tiny body as she stumbled from the sheets and tossed herself into her father's chest in the ache for safety and comfort. "Papa!"

Kizashi and Mebuki exchanged concerned glances over Sakura's head as she clung to her father's chest as if she hadn't seen him in years instead of hours. _'What nightmare could have affected her deeply like this?'_ "Honey, did you have another nightmare?" Kizashi cooed softly as his finger brushed a stray tear.

"Hai," Sakura choked out another sob as she clung even tighter to Kizashi and his smell of sandalwood. "Hai."

Kizashi ran his fingers through his daughter's relatively slender locks as he strove to quell the heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to come from the depths of her soul, "Sakura-chan, remember what we said about nightmares, hm?" he hummed softly.

Sakura gave a loud sniffle as she pulled away from her father's comfort and peered into eyes that matched her own. "That the nightmares aren't concrete." she answered softly with a hiccup.

"That's right, Sakura-chan."

Sakura only gave an expression of utter devastation when she took in her young-looking parents, "You guys died, and I was alone." she sobbed once more as she returned to the comfort of her father's arms. "I don't want to be alone, I'm going to be shinobi. I want to protect like you guys do." she grumbled as she slowly dozed off back to sleep.

"Mebuki?" Kizashi could only gape to his wife with an expression of helplessness.

"I truthfully don't know."

A nightmare should not have caused sobs like that.

* * *

Sakura acknowledges she has fucked up as both her parents give her twin expressions of concern and worry. It also could attribute to the fact Sakura was consuming her sixth pancake with relish and did not appear to slow down any time soon even though with her tiny body she usually only ate two. However, to her parents it was last week she had pancakes when in reality for her it had been years. "Sweetheart as you remember, your mother and I will be leaving to go visit your uncle Sadao."

Sakura paused mid bite as she recalled her mother was not in actuality a Konoha-born citizen unlike her husband and daughter. Haruno Mebuki was once known as Anzai Mebuki before she fled the Village Hidden in the Mist during the Second Shinobi War. Sakura remembered in what seemed like a lifetime ago that when her 'shark teeth' a staple to people born from the Mist started to grow in that she demanded her mother to permanently sand them down. To this day Sakura still remembers the hurt expression her mother had given her for denying a part of her heritage, and deep shame still burns inside her heart. "Hai." she grumbled as she shoved the delicious pancake into her mouth.

"We were wondering if you would have preferred Aiko-chan next door to watch you or for us to hire a genin team?" Mebuki asked her adorable daughter who had her face stuffed much like a squirrel with nuts.

Sakura allows on her face an expression of innocence tinged with shyness as she peered to her parents after swallowing the last of her pancake. "I actually want to go and meet Sadao-oji, kaa-san." she wonders inwardly how many lies and masks she was going to have to carry for the rest of her life.

Mebuki and Kizashi exchanged another round of glances before turning back to their daughter, who seemed to have changed overnight due to whatever nightmare she had. "If that's what you like honey." Mebuki answered her blue eyes, holding intimate concern. "Is this what you want?" she's hesitant to bring her daughter to a village known for their bloodthirstiness, but she would never deny her daughter the privilege to visit family.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Sakura mumbled as she used her chakra to force a blush to spread across her adorable dimpled cheeks. "Tou-san always says Sadao-oji would love me!" she chirped cutely in the end, allowing her head to tilt to the side.

Kizashi gave a boisterous guffaw as he leaned to ruffle Sakura's soft locks, "I did say that, didn't I?" he mused with a thoughtful hum.

Mebuki gave a sigh of resignation at her husband's antics and the paperwork she was going to have to fill out. "I'm going to have to request a chunin or jounin team to join us, then if Sakura-chan shall be attending with us." she moves from the table and places her plate in the sink before giving her two family members a stern look. "We leave in under a week so pack well."

"HAI!"

* * *


End file.
